uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wapping railway station
1.561 | tubeexits08 = 0 (closed) | tubeexits09 = 0 (closed) | railexits1011 = 0.719 | railexits1112 = 1.081 | railcode = WPE | access = | latitude = 51.5044 | longitude = -0.0558 | railstation = yes }} Wapping railway station is on the northern bank of the river Thames in Wapping, East London, England. It is in Zone 2, and on the East London Line of London Overground between and . After recent temporary closures for remodelling, the station reopened for preview services on 27 April 2010 for services to and , and from 23 May 2010 trains to/from New Cross Gate were extended to West Croydon / . History map of lines in South East London, including the southern portion of the East London Line]] The station occupies the north end of the former Thames foot tunnel built by Marc Isambard Brunel between 1825–1843, and subsequently adapted for railway traffic. Access to the station is by lift or a flight of stairs built into one of the original access shafts of the Thames Tunnel. The station was originally opened as the northern terminus of the East London Railway on 7 December 1869 as Wapping and Shadwell, and the station was renamed Wapping on 10 April 1876, when the line was extended northwards to , via a new station at . The earliest trains were provided by the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway, whose system connected with the line at . Underground trains of the Metropolitan and the Metropolitan District Railways first served the station on 1 October 1884, but the station was last served by District trains on 31 July 1905. The station was extensively remodelled between 1995 and 1998, when the entire East London Line - including Wapping station - was closed due to repair work on the tunnels under the Thames. Vitreous enamel panels by Nick Hardcastlehttp://www.nickhardcastle.co.uk showing the station and the area in former and modern times were installed on the platforms. London Overground The East London Line closed on 22 December 2007, and reopened on 27 April 2010 when it became part of the new London Overground system. During this time the station was heavily refurbished. The proposed extension of the East London Line raised concerns that the station would have to be closed due to its platforms being too short (only 4 cars long) to accommodate the new rolling stock planned for the extended line (which could be 6 or 8 cars long). However, on 16 August 2004 then-Mayor of London Ken Livingstone announced that the station would remain open.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/rail/initiatives/ell-stations.shtml Services All times below are correct as of the December 2010 timetables. London Overground East London Line Mondays to Saturdays there is a service every 5–10 minutes throughout the day, while on Sundays before 13:00 there is a service every 5–9 minutes, changing to every 7–8 minutes until the end of service after that.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/highburyislington-timetable.pdf Current off peak frequency is: *8 Northbound to Highbury & Islington *4 Northbound to *4 Southbound to West Croydon *4 Southbound to *4 Southbound to Four additional trains per hour will go to via on the new Clapham Junction Extension, due to open on 9 December 2012. Transport links Bus routes 100 and D3 serve the station. Gallery File:Wapping station look north.jpg|Northbound view File:Wapping station look south2.jpg|Southbound view towards Thames Tunnel File:Wapping station look south to Thames Tunnel.jpg|Thames tunnel portal File:Wapping stn 1.JPG|Vitreous enamel panel by Nick Hardcastle File:Wapping stn 2.JPG|Vitreous enamel panel by Nick Hardcastle File:Wapping stn 3.JPG|Vitreous enamel panel by Nick Hardcastle, showing Wapping station when used by freight trains and tube trains File:Wapping stn 4.JPG|Vitreous enamel panel by Nick Hardcastle File:Wapping stn 5.JPG|Vitreous enamel panel by Nick Hardcastle Lines References Bibliography * * * * Category:Tube stations in Tower Hamlets Category:Former East London Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1869 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations with vitreous enamel panels